Let's Play Super Cute Sorcerers
"Let's Play Super Cute Sorcerers" is the 36th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 140th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack are pretending to be sorcerers, but one of their trivial pranks prompts Mr. Cat to seek revenge on them. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack, dressed as sorcerers, doing an evil laugh. Kaeloo stops laughing and asks Mr. Cat, who is sitting on the couch, if he’s really sure that he doesn’t want to join the game. Mr. Cat confirms that he definitely doesn’t want to participate. The others decide to make a magic potion full of disgusting ingredients, leaving out one: expired yogurt, due to Quack Quack’s phobia of it. Kaeloo and Quack Quack perform spells on the potion and turn it into a can of soda. Mr. Cat yells at them for being too loud. Kaeloo apologizes for the noise and Stumpy offers him the “soda”. Mr. Cat drinks the soda, seemingly unaware of what it really is, which has the effect of sending him flying into the air and making him crash into multiple objects. Mr. Cat grumbles about how great the Inquisition was and then decides to join in the game, seemingly intent on revenge. Stumpy tries casting a spell, but it doesn’t work. Mr. Cat offers to give him real magical powers if Stumpy will do him a favor. He whispers his request in Stumpy’s ear. Stumpy says Kaeloo won’t like it, but Mr. Cat explains that that’s the idea behind the plan. Mr. Cat proceeds to offer Quack Quack a magical yogurt which will multiply itself infinite times if he will do the same thing he asked Stumpy to do. The “favor” in question seems to be running up to Kaeloo and kissing her butt - literally. Before they can, Kaeloo turns around, sees them, and demands to know what they are doing. They explain that Mr. Cat instructed them to do it. Kaeloo calls Mr. Cat aside and asks if she can talk to him for a minute. Offscreen, she transforms and beats him up severely. Later, Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack are performing another spell, which will summon Mr. Cat to them. However, the spell doesn’t work. Kaeloo knocks on the door of the Cat Flap and yells at Mr. Cat for not showing up. Mr. Cat complains that he was taking a nap. Kaeloo says he should be more serious when playing a game with her. Infuriated, Mr. Cat promises to be more serious… by becoming an Inquisitor and condemning the others to be burned at the stake. Kaeloo points out that his response is rather disproportionate, so Mr. Cat reveals the other option (the one he had in mind since the beginning of the episode): force the other three to make the same “soda” from before and drink it. As they suffer from the side effects, Mr. Cat, pretending to be a reporter, jokingly remarks that sorcerers really do have the ability to fly. Kaeloo transforms after hearing this, and Mr. Cat remarks that toads are also commonly associated with witchcraft. Bad Kaeloo throws the cauldron at him. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Trivia * Just like in "Let's Play Treasure Hunt", Mr. Cat's plan to make Kaeloo transform involves getting other people to kiss her; however, this time, she finds out before they can kiss her, but transforms anyway. Screenshot_20191221-223514.png Screenshot_20191221-223534.png Screenshot_20191221-223631.png Screenshot_20191221-223747.png Screenshot_20191221-223829.png Screenshot_20191221-223837.png Screenshot_20191221-223933.png Screenshot_20191221-223942.png Screenshot_20191221-223948.png Screenshot_20191221-223955.png Screenshot_20191221-224034.png Screenshot_20191221-224052.png Screenshot_20191221-224125.png Screenshot_20191221-224232.png Screenshot_20191221-224523.png Screenshot_20191221-224532.png Screenshot_20191221-224710.png Screenshot_20191221-224729.png 102F90B5-B9B3-4DBC-A5A4-14BE0D55DC61.jpeg FA5973DC-C281-4BB4-B87B-9B44E6E380E2.jpeg Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes